


One of Those Things

by cadavs



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavs/pseuds/cadavs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t talk about it, but it’s there as much as there’s a moon and stars in the sky behind all the hazy lights and heavy smog. And it really is just one of those weird Gotham things. Jason/Roy</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Things

There’s a thing that Roy and Jason have when they’re in Gotham. They don’t talk about it, but it’s there as much as there’s a moon and stars in the sky behind all the hazy lights and heavy smog. Roy lets Jason be because more than anything, Gotham is Jason’s _home_. So he gets it and doesn’t say anything when Jason stays out for days and nights on end, doesn’t worry like he did after the fiasco with Jay’s memories.

(Because, let’s face it, that scared Roy shitless.)

But Roy never fails to be there when Jason finally comes back, more often than not he’s watching TV or, like tonight, messing with his arrows. Sitting on the couch like Jason does with his guns, legs apart and leaning forward with all of his shit on the table – just tinkering. There’s a half empty beer and the TV is on just loud enough for it to be comfortable background noise.

Roy doesn’t look up when Jason comes in – he doesn’t even know what time it is, but that’s alright. He doesn’t move when Jason sinks heavily onto the couch next to him, boots kicked off somewhere and most of his gear off. Roy can feel Jason watching him but it isn’t intense and all Roy says is, “Nice night?”

He can’t exactly make out Jason’s reply but he’s pretty sure it’s something along the lines of, “Sure, whatever.”

In the back of his mind, Roy is counting down. Watching from the corner of his eye as Jason steals his beer and finishes it in two goes, noticing how he hesitates to pull his hand back from setting the empty bottle on the table. Jason is tired – _exhausted_ – but Roy doesn’t point out the obvious this time. He only sets down his work and stretches lazily, leaning back on the couch to prop his feet up and take a breather. Fifteen seconds…

Jason mumbles something about all the crap on the table and Roy can still hear him grumbling under his breath when he leans against Roy and Jason lays his head on Roy’s bony shoulder. Roy is almost certain Jason is complaining about not hearing the TV. But there’s seven seconds left and Roy can already hear Jason’s voice dropping lower, four seconds and his breathing is getting deeper.

Roy’s own eyes close when his mental timer runs out and Jason is asleep on his shoulder. His lips curl into a smirk when he hears Jason start snoring softly.

And it really is just one of those weird Gotham things.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend is really into the idea that 1) Jason would come home and just fall asleep on Roy and 2) that they should be implied in the comics. And I really like his ideas.


End file.
